King of Anything
by Life and Music
Summary: Sometimes finding true love is a journey that requires a little pain.


Sorry to everyone who is expecting updates on my other stories but this has been on my mind for a while now. .

I do not own Eyeshield 21, Bleach (minor x-over), or "King of Anything" by Sarah Bareilles

Hope you enjoy it. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>"King Of Anything"<strong>

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

Sena stared blankly at his boyfriend who was glaring at him for playing American football again. They were eating lunch with some coffee to drink when the radio announced yesterdays game. 'Maybe Hiruma was right and I shouldn't date him.' Sena thought while staring at the window.

_Keep drinkin' coffee_

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

They were fighting again, well it was more like Isshin, his boyfriend, was yelling at him about football. Sena wanted to yell at him that football was his life and happiness. That he felt complete when playing the dangerous sport. But he just sat silently in their apartment and looked outside counting the number of red cars that passed by.

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet_

_And count the cars that pass by_

Sena didn't know that Isshin hated American football so much when they met up before dating, he never asked why when he found out. It was hard with the conflicting opinions getting in the way of their relationship.

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

Sena was done. Done wit the fights, the yelling, the general animosity towards his passion. "Get out." he said coldly to the stunned Isshin. "I said get out Isshin your wasting my time. I never want to see your face again." Isshin left quickly after being glared at with Hiruma's trademark glare that he taught Sena.

_So let me thank you for time_

_And try to not waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

Isshin came back a day later to see if Sena was begging for him to come back but was surprised when he saw him laughing and smiling with all his American football friends. He didn't look depressed or even tired. That was painful for Isshin as he was used to Sena trying to keep them together.

_I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

Sena felt free with no more Isshin making decisions for him or ruling his life. Isshin wasn't the King of his life anymore and Sena loved every minute of his freedom. Even better now that he finally realized that he didn't love Isshin but only the quietness he had instead of constant noise he gets with his teammates.

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

Sena looked at Isshin in disbelief of the absolute madness he was spouting. He kept saying he was sorry and that he would take Sena back and love him if he stopped playing American football. He swore to Sena that it was for his own good to stop playing for he could get severely injured. Sena was baffled because he knew the dangers of his passion, his sport, and didn't care.

_You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_You swear you know best_

He was not a fool and couldn't see why Isshin kept coming back because he saw through the lies, the half truths and he was done with it. Sena wasn't going back to him and his delusional world full of ponies. Not now or ever again.

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up on board with you_

_Ride off into your delusional sunset_

Sena was not stupid or lost to the world in any way shape or form. He knew where his life was going and it was with his new man. His new man knew Sena inside and out and never pressured Sena. His new man understood his passion for he played American football also. But Isshin was lost to this because he was blind.

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction oh_

_But you won't ever see_

Isshin still tried to convince Sena not really listening to Sena. "God was he always like this? Did he always ignore everything I say?" Sena was annoyed and so was Akaba Hayato, his boyfriend.

_You're so busy makin' maps_

_With my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talkin' down just not the listening_

"Isshin Shut Up! I don't give a flying fuck what you think I need I already have it! I have a life and a boyfriend that's not you stop telling me what to do!" Sena snapped at the persistent man that had been bothering him for the past year. Isshin was shocked into silence as were many of Sena's friends that never had heard him cuss before, but you can't have Hiruma Youichi as your captain and not pick up a few words.

_And who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

Sena was done with everyone who expected him to help. No one before Hayato asked him on his thoughts or opinion, it was all preplanned without his permission. He and Hayato quickly transferred to the states to play football there while the others wanted him to stay in Japan. He wouldn't though because Hayato got an amazing deal with the Armadillos that allowed him to play with them for 5 years straight before renewing or trading him off the contract. With this he would be close to Sena as Sena was selected to be the new trainer for the Armadillos, he wanted to play football but he couldn't after an injury happened off the field in a car accident. The injury resulted in him obtaining asthma with sealed of a majority of his running ability. No one understood except their parents who were happy that their sons had found happiness and true love.

_All my life_

_I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I_

_Just hurt_

_And hide_

_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_

Their wedding was big for they were marrying in the public eye. Ever single one of their friends or former friends came, even Isshin. It was grand yet it felt intimate with the way the two looked at each other. Everyone could tell the two loved each other and Isshin finally realized that he had lost because of his stupidity. When the time came to congratulate the happy couple Isshin smiled a true but sad smile that left the couple happy that everyone had accepted them.

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

A few years later they adopted a child, a little red headed girl that got bullied often. Everyone's minds were boggled on how she was not related to them for she was a perfect mixture of both of them. They even named Isshin the godfather and he gladly took the helm protecting little Hana fiercely. Isshin had settled down with a female named Misaki and they were expecting their first child, a boy, in about two months. They had already asked for Akaba and Sena to be the godparents for they trusted no one like them.

_Who cares if you disagree_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died_

_And made you king of anything_

The former couple of Isshin and Sena were never meant to be and both knew it. Isshin gave up the crown of decision making to Sena and now both were happy and kept in contact with each other. Both of their children grew up with loving parents and godparents and knew they were always loved. 'Maybe this was always how it was meant to be.' Sena thought looking at his husband. 'I'm glad that Isshin hates American Football or we would have never found our loves.' Sena smiled and all was well in the world.

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

_Oh oh_

_Ah _


End file.
